A taillight on a motorcycle may indicate when brakes are being applied to alert a driver following the motorcycle. This alert may indicate to that driver to slow down or stop their vehicle. A front brake or rear brake may activate the taillight. The front brake may be applied through a hand lever while a rear brake may be applied through a foot lever. When the hand lever and/or foot lever is actuated, the taillight may be activated by being solidly lit when either or both of the levers are pressed.
Wiring systems for the taillight in most motorcycles is not overly complex. At one end of the motorcycle, the rear may have sockets. Bulbs in the sockets may connect to a wiring harness. At the other end of the motorcycle may be a brake switch. This switch may be actuated through the hand lever and/or foot lever. Actuation may occur when the foot lever is pressed down or hand lever is actuated such that it creates contact that completes a circuit. The system may then draw power from a power source on the motorcycle to activate the lights through the bulbs.
Despite the use of the taillight, motorcycles may be less visible than other larger vehicles, especially when stopped behind other traffic. The illumination of the taillight may be hard to recognize when the motorcycle is near other vehicles with bright or brighter taillights. Further, the transition of light brightness during braking may not be noticed if a following driver is not looking directly at the motorcycle as the brakes are applied. The present disclosure provides a system and method thereof that may provide an intermittent flashing taillight and in particular, taillights that may be easily discernable through flashing sequences when the foot lever is actuated and the hand lever is actuated between on and off. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided are for illustration.